<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Have Cooties by LHVP_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388079">Girls Have Cooties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHVP_me/pseuds/LHVP_me'>LHVP_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHVP_me/pseuds/LHVP_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu had always believed that his children’s I-hate-girls-phase was taking too long and that it hindered that from actual interaction with actual women. However, he had been more than alarmed when he finally found his 14th child and it was a girl! Now, he had to force his 15 children to get along well with each other before he actually loses his mind.<br/>And yes, this is what he got from being a playboy in his teenage years.</p><p>Heejin was living her life normally. She went to school, worked part-time, befriended with other people, and all the normal stuff teenagers were supposed to do. She was fine with that lifestyle—simple, nothing extravagant yet full of smiles and peacefulness. However, things turned upside down just two months after her mom’s death.<br/>Life sure loves surprises when one day, Heejin woke up only to find out that she was actually the notorious rich playboy’s, Kim Sunggyu’s, 14th child and only daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Sunggyu/Original Female Character(s), Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls Have Cooties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t really get all the hype about Kim Sunggyu,” Heejin muttered to her best friend, Jangmi. The two of them were wiping and cleaning the tables at the chicken restaurant they were working part-time at. While Heejin had her hair tied in a messy bun, Jangmi had her hair down, completely covering her face that Heejin never really had the chance to see before.</p><p>“Why?” Jangmi’s voice was soft and ghostlike when she asked.</p><p>“People give him too much credit, don’t you think?” Heejin huffed a little and Jangmi nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>If there was one thing Heejin could never understand about people, it was the fact that they tend to praise people too much. They were even praising the playboy, Kim Sunggyu, for taking care of his children. Well, he did make girls pregnant so it was only his responsibility to take care of them. Abandoning those children would simply make him a vile person. Plus, with him being a CEO of a huge company, he could afford nannies to take care of his children—which Heejin assumed to be three or five children.</p><p>“Well, he did raise his fourteen children with minimal help from nannies and helpers,” Jangmi replied after a few seconds.</p><p>“Fourteen children?!” Heejin exclaimed. Now, that was unexpected.</p><p>Jangmi chuckled, softly and subtly. “He’s everywhere, Heejin.” She was implying that Heejin was too unaware of everything which the later admittedly was.</p><p>That night, Heejin decided to read news and magazine articles about the father of fourteen and somehow, she started to admire him. Then she found herself wondering, what if her mother ended up marrying this guy? Heejin laughed at herself. But she thought it would be really nice to have him as a father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>